oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
"Island Eater" Violet Appearance Violet's appearance more or less stays the same either in giant size or human size. With long purple hair in a tight braid, going down to her lower back. Her skin is an olive color, with a purple curve under her right eye. Overall, violet wears a modest outfit with a black skirt that goes to her thighs but is more professional than inappropriate. Her skirt goes up to just below her breasts, keeping a white blouse in its place, closed up to her neck as to show no cleavage. A beige strap along her chest gives way to her sword, something she keeps along side her for intimidation and for combat if needed. Moving on to her lower body, she shows a lot of leg but has tall black heel boots with a small arch between the heel and the front. Personality Upon growing up in Elbaf, her original personality was similar to how a female Viking would act! Strong and independent while still maintain a level of grace and home life. She participated in the sun festival and fasted, though due to constant teasing and feeling out of place even among other giants, she developed an insecure personality about her size, being around 65 meters was not easy for the girl even in elbaf standards, her personality soon changed after an encounter with the candy queen herself, turning the girl from a barbaric insecure brute to a classy woman with quite the manipulative personality. She mostly uses her strength as a means of intimidating the lower members of the organization and while many may doubt that someone like her could be strong, even though she shrinks, she maintains the strength she has in her original size. Relationships Candy Cane Candy is one of violet's best friends and partners, she works under candy as the floor manager of candy land and makes sure nobody harms her. Though it's not like candy can't protect herself. The two met when violet sailed off from her home country and moved to a seemingly empty island but in reality, it was inhabited by candy and her factory. Upon stepping onto the island, it wasn't hard to notice a giant that stood at 213 feet. Candy soon did notice her and instead of trying to fight a giant, she simply offered something in exchange for violet's service.. A chance to be normal! A fruit that would let her keep her giant strength while being able to shrink down to a size that let her interact with people. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a giant, violet has tremendous strength and durability befitting her size. Though, she is a hybrid of two ancient clans, one being The Kumamushi and the other being The Numbers, meaning this is the reason for her larger than average height and increases strength, though even when she's in her miniature size, she still retains the physical strength she has at full capacity. Devil Fruit Violet ate the Mini Mino no mi, turning her into a size changing giant. This fruit allows her to switch between her giant size all the way down to 5mm in height without reducing the user's strength. The user, with practice is also able to switch to any size in-between the two mediums. History Accolades Major Battles Trivia References